An lifeless life without you IchiRuki
by Spyrogirl
Summary: In Karakura Town in Japan, at 4:55 A.M, Ichigo wasn't expecting a visit from his best friend Rukia.. She was supposed to be in the Soul Society training. This surprised Ichigo as he was sleeping, and heard a rock throw on the window.. A crack, nearly broken. "What the hell!" said Ichigo. Ichigo got up from his bed and opened up the window to see Rukia looking up at his window.
1. Chapter 1 Shy about sleeping

In Karakura Town in Japan, at 4:55 A.M, Ichigo wasn't expecting a visit from his best friend Rukia.. She was supposed to be in the Soul Society training.

This surprised Ichigo as he was sleeping, and heard a rock throw on the window.. A crack, nearly broken.

"What the hell?!" said Ichigo.

Ichigo got up from his bed and opened up the window to see Rukia looking up at his window.

"I was wondering when you would open up!" Said Rukia.

"Be quiet, or my dad will get up and annoy us." Said Ichigo.

Rukia then climbed up to his window to see the same room, still complimenting his room.

"This room is still small. If you get used to it, it seems pretty small." said Rukia.

"Well, if this is where you're going to live, then get used to it. And stop comparing me to that brother of yours." said Ichigo.

"Well, look who's angry." said Rukia.

"Shut up, did you even bother looking at the time? I was asleep!" said Ichigo angrily.

"Well, what did you expect? You wanted me to go out at daytime, and get caught? Even though, I did that once, I was nearly caught!" said Rukia in her innocent girl voice.

"Just shut up and get some rest, midget." said Ichigo furiously. "I'm not in a good mood right now."

"I kind of did notice that, what's wrong?" said Rukia.

This wasn't like Rukia at all. I bet she was being generous of how he's feeling.

"Well, one, you woke me up nearly morning. Two, my dad is going to wake up in an hour. Three, it's Sunday morning. I can't get enough rest these day's.." said Ichigo, sighing after.

"I see. I'm sorry if I did cause any disturbance." said Rukia in a different voice.

"Don't worry about.. and Rukia, this isn't like you. Are you alright?" said Ichigo curiously.

"W-what?" "Oh yeah, I'm alright! Don't worry!" "I was just in a good mood, that's all." said Rukia in her normal voice.

"Well, I'm worried about you. Are you alright?" is what Ichigo wanted to say to her, but couldn't. "Well, if you do need anything to tell me, just talk to me. I'm always in my room, or I'm just killing a hollow for that scumbag of Soul Society."

Rukia chuckled. "Well, if you are here, I'll tell you what's wrong in the morning, alright?" she put on her innocent smile.

Ichigo noticed that she had an evil plan up her sleeve, playfully. "Well, just don't put on a innocent look, and remember to tell me in about an hour now."

Rukia sighed and said "Fine, I will later." in her innocent girl voice. Rukia opened the closet door and closed it.

Kon came out underneath Ichigo's bed while Ichigo was trying to sleep, and got onto Ichigo and started jumping on him.

"Rukia is here!? Is she in the clo-" Before Kon could say anything, Ichigo punched him across his room.

"O-ow! Why did you do that, Ichigo.." said Kon in a sad voice.

"I have no intention of talking at the very moment. I'm just tired as hell." said Ichigo and rolled over on his bed.

When Kon stopped talking and fell asleep, Ichigo heard Rukia in the closet, like trying to find somewhere to sleep comfortable. Ichigo got up and opened the closet doors,

"Hey, are you gonna stop moving around?" said Ichigo in a calm voice.

"Well, if it isn't grumpy-pants again." said Rukia in her innocent voice.

"Are you trying to find somewhere you could sleep?" said Ichigo.

"What matter does it make with you?" said Rukia in her normal voice.

"Well.. I'm just worried about you.. that's all.."

Rukia's face turned pink blushed, and she looked away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just.. worried about you."

Rukia looked back at him, with a blushing look.

"Well, uh, you can sleep with me, if you want for one day." "You've been sleeping in that closet for awhile now, and it is time for you to sleep on an actual bed."

Rukia looked at him, surprised, not expecting from Ichigo at all.

"Well, do you want to..?" said Ichigo in a shy voice.

"Well, I guess.." said Rukia in a shy voice.

Ichigo helped up Rukia out of the closet, and into his bed.

"I'll just lay my head the other side, so that way it doesn't look.. disturbing." said Ichigo.

"Yeah.. I would agree with that.." said Rukia.

When Rukia fell asleep, Ichigo looked at her, noticed how beautiful she was in her sleep. Ichigo kissed her forehead and went back into a sleeping position and later on fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Something to tell you

Shortly after they awoke from slumber, Ichigo had his arms around her, like a couple.

Rukia's eyes widened like she was terrified, but then she didn't mind, instead, she actually enjoyed it.

Ichigo yawned as he woke up from slumber, then he realized his arms were around her. Gasped, and got up quickly due that he saw her awake.

"S-sorry, I guess that I was sleep-moving.." Ichigo chuckled nervously.

"No, it's fine really." Rukia said. Rukia wondered why Ichigo was nervous around her, like a crush..

"Oh right, I forgot, what did you want to tell me, Rukia?" "Since you said that you had something to tell me, now's the time.."

Rukia didn't want to tell him how she felt towards him, otherwise her brother would be very pissed off at her.. It would only take about five months for him to find out.. So..

"How do I put this.." said Rukia in a small voice, like a nervous voice.

Before Rukia could say anything,

Ichigo's dad, Isshin, called Ichigo to go downstairs for breakfast.

Ichigo looked at Rukia and said "Do.. you want anything to eat?" said Ichigo.

Rukia shrugged and said "No, It's fine really."

"Well, we're having some french toast. I'll bring you a plate of it anyways." said Ichigo.

"French.. toast?" said Rukia.

"Wait, you never had french toast?"

"Well.. I only heard of it.." said Rukia.

"Well, I'll give you a plate of it. You don't need to starve, Rukia."

Rukia looked at him as he left to go downstairs, and Kon woke up as he saw Rukia.

"Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukia...!" Kon jumped at her and gave her a soft plushie hug.

"Rukia, I missed you. Don't leave us again!" said Kon in a crying voice.

Rukia then patted his head, started giving him attention like a cat. She was curious of why she was petting Kon.

As soon as Ichigo was done eating, he brought up a plate of french toast for Rukia.

"Hey Rukia, I got your french toast." said Ichigo.

Rukia came out of his closet, and she took a bite of the french toast, as she began eating it more because of how delicious it was.

"See, I knew you would like it." said Ichigo.

As soon as Rukia finished, she felt stuffed with food, like she couldn't eat for the day. What kind of impact did the french toast have?

"Wow.. That french toast.. That was delicious.." said Rukia.

"Well, I already knew that you would like french toast. Most people do." said Ichigo.

"Well, I'll put up the plate, and I want to show you something." said Ichigo.

Ichigo grabbed her plate and went downstairs to put up the plate and went back up in his room.

"I have to tell you something, but first, I want to take you somewhere." said Ichigo.


	3. Chapter 3 Chappy Land

THIS STORY WILL BE GETTING MORE DISTURBING. If you find stories with disturbing images, or words that make you uncomfortable,

"Rukia.. I want to take you somewhere.. Is that alright?" said Ichigo in a nervous voice.

"Sure.. I guess.." said Rukia.

"Well, come on then. We're going to be late."

"Rukia, in shock, "To where..?

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." said Ichigo.

Moments later, they were running to the place where Ichigo had in store for her.

What was it? What was the surprise?  
>It had to be something good. Or amazing.<br>They ran past Orihime, and Tatsuki, making them in suspicious. "I wonder what they're up to.." said Tatsuki.  
>""I bet Ichigo has a plan up his sleeve for Rukia." said Orihime.<p>

Moments later, they arrived. Ichigo making Rukia cover her eyes, to make it even more of a surprise.

"Now, what is this all about? My hands are starting to get tired for covering up my eyes." said Rukia.

"It won't be long Rukia. Don't worry." said Ichigo in his not-likely calm voice.

p style="text-align: center;"Rukia then heard screaming of laughter, like roller coasters, and when she uncovered her eyes, she saw the roller coaster place on the TV.

~~Flashback~~  
>Rukia, switching through the TV, when Ichigo's family wasn't around, found this amazing amusement-park called Chappy-Land. It was only open on Sunday's, and kept on begging Ichigo that he could go with her. He kept on saying no to her<p>

"Oh come on, Ichigo! I'm about to go back to the Soul Society. I want to have fun in the world of the living for once, and not get bruised for once!""Oh quit whining you midget, you might go there one day. Just not right now."

"Ichigo..." said Rukia in a happy voice./p

"Yeah yeah, don't bother saying "thanks" or anything like that." said Ichigo.  
>"I knew that you loved Chappy the rabbit, so I decided to take you here. And it's not because to make you stop buggin' me.<p>

"Rukia looked at him, and she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Ichigo, looking surprised, "What was.. that for..?" He blushed while talking.

"It was.. saying thanks.." Rukia blushed while talking./p

"Well, Rukia, there's.. something that I wanted to tell you before you tell me yours.." said Ichigo.

"Rukia, looking at him blankly, of what he's going to say.. Does he have the same feelings for her? Or is he going to tell her something else..?

"Rukia.." Ichigo grabs her hands, looking into her eyes, along with his, "You're.. the most beautiful person I have seen since the first day we met.. Even though, that was disastrous, we still got along.." "When you gave me your powers to protect my family, I thought that you were a goner.." said Ichigo. "Even though.. we still got into arguments over senseless things.. I still have fun hanging out with you.." said Ichigo. "And.. I was wondering.. if we could still have those arguments and the fun time.. together.." "So... Rukia... will you..?" said Ichigo in a shy voice..  
>Rukia, too shy to talk, nodding her head yes.p  
>They both hug each other, and before they could kiss, "Rukia.. what was your question..?" he asks.<p>

"Well, Ichigo.. you just answered it for me.." said Rukia.


	4. Chapter 4 What Next?

Ichigo, looking at her eyes, pulling Rukia close to him, at the entrance of Chappy Land, Rukia then kisses Ichigo after they start to hug. Making Ichigo feel like he was wanted, and then..

"Ichiiiiiigooooooooooooo...!"

Rukia and Ichigo stop kissing, and It's Keigo and Mizuiro.

"Hey! Why'd you nail her before me-" Before he could speak, Ichigo punched him with his elbow to make him shush.

"Hey Ichigo, I was gonna take Keigo here to make Keigo shush about girls that love Chappy. But since Rukia is here with you, he won't stop crying now, and.. bleeding."

Keigo, rapidly bleeding from his nostrils and crying, "Why'd you have to punch me!? I was gonna complain to you that you nailed Rukia before me!"

"Shush Keigo. I didn't nail her, we both had feelings for each other." said Ichigo.

Rukia, putting on her innocent voice and smile, "Yeah. We did have feelings for each other."

"Well, that's one thing to keep Keigo up late tonight.." said Mizuiro.

"Say, Ichigo, how about we go on the rides?" said Rukia.

"Sure thing, Rukia." said Ichigo.

"Why did Ichigo have to do this to me!? I know he's lying! He did nail her!" said Keigo.

Rukia and Ichigo were walking away until his voice was not heard from the distance, Ichigo and Rukia holding hands for a first time, an unlikely couple, as they go onto the rides with each other.

7 hours have passed of unlimited fun at Chappy-Land. The lovebirds went back to Ichigo's place..

What's going to happen? The answers are unknown.


	5. Chapter 5 Muffled speeches

As where we left off, Ichigo and Rukia came back from Chappy Land. Thus, leaving them awkward silence, Rukia sitting on Ichigo's bed, thinking of a way to annoy him again. Ichigo, putting his hand into his orange-like hair when he was a child, shy.

Leaving it silence, nothing to do.

Until Karin came in and said: "Ichigo, do you mind the noise?" Karin said furiously. "It sounded like you were coming through the window." said Karin furiously again.

"Oh, right, sorry." said Ichigo scratching his neck.

"Just be quiet next time. Tomorrow is school after all." said Karin.

"Right.. yeah.." said Ichigo.

Karin then left his room, leaving awkward silence between them both.

Ichigo kneeled down to Rukia, going at her height.

"What is it that you want-" Before Rukia could say anything, Ichigo put his hand on the side of her face, looking at her eyes. Eyes meet, collided.

Violet and amber eyes met, looking at each other. Lost in thought, nothing to know what to do.

Their faces go closer to each others, like a first time.

Rukia then put her hands behind Ichigo, hugging him. Ichigo then kissing her, and so is Rukia kissing him back.

Lost in thought again, not worrying about the time, and not worrying about school. They only cared about each other.

Before they could go extreme, Kon woke up, finding them kissing, and raging furiously.

"WHAT!? RUKIA AND ICHIGO!? WHAT!?" said Kon furiously and crying.

Ichigo, stops kissing Rukia for a second and grabs Kon. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" said Kon.

"Look, if you don't like us being together, then hide in the closet." said Ichigo in his regular voice.

Ichigo, then threw him in the closet, closing automatically when Kon was thrown in there.

"Why am I treated with such bad care..." said Kon crying in his voice.

"Now, where were we?" said Ichigo, putting his hands in his orange-like hair again.

"I think I can remind you." said Rukia.

Rukia then kisses Ichigo again, making Ichigo not in control this time, muttering in his mind of threats.

Ichigo, thinking that he needs to gain control again.

So, Ichigo pushes her down on his bed, awkward looks appear on their face. They both get lost in thought again, not caring in the world of what other people think. Ichigo, proceeding to kiss Rukia again.

"Two can play that game." said Rukia.

"Huh?" said Ichigo.

Rukia then smacks him and takes control, and is kissing him this time.

Muffled due to the kissing, "Fine. I guess you win." said Ichigo.

What will happen next..?

These lovebirds never provide the information we need.


	6. Chapter 6 Love at sight and exposed

Waking up from slumber, after night, undressed underneath the covers, Ichigo has his arms wrapped around Rukia and she is sleeping. Rukia, waking up, seeing Ichigo behind her, amber and violet eyes meet again, collided. Ichigo, looking at Rukia, like she was the one for him, not noticing the time, they both get up out of bed and they get dressed. Ichigo checked the time, and saw that it was 7:02 A.M

"We're gonna be late! Hell, this is gonna be rough.." said Ichigo.

"Not as rough as my training with the Soul Society." said Rukia.

"Well, those scumbag of a Soul Society doesn't really seem to care anymore." said Ichigo.

"Well, that's true." said Rukia. "But they are always strict sometimes." said Rukia.

Rukia jumps out of the window to head for class, while Ichigo goes downstairs to go out for school.

"Ichiiigoo! I heard some rustles and noises in your room last night! What were you doing?" said Isshin.

Ichigo, looking at him like a stalker of what Isshin was.

"Well, it did sound like Rukia-" Ichigo then punched him to not complete the sentence, Isshin bleeding from his nostrils.

"I taught you well, my son.." said Isshin painfully.

"I'm off to school. Peace." said Ichigo, slamming the door from the entrance.

When Rukia arrived to school, Tatsuki and Orihime talked to Rukia about last night.

"Hey Rukia, I tried going to Ichigo's house, but I heard noises in his room.." said Tatsuki in a curious voice.

"Yeah, I tried to as well, but I heard noises too." said Orihime.

Rukia, giving an innocent look, "Well, what were the noises?"

"Uh... It sounded allot like a person screaming his name." said Tatsuki.

Rukia, looking at her blankly.

"It even sounded like your voice, Rukia." said Orihime.

"Well, It must've been a recording of something. Like past life, or something." said Rukia in her innocent voice.

"Well, I really need to be going now, I'm going to miss gym class if I don't hurry." said Tatsuki.

"I have to go as too, It's pre-lunch."

The girls departed from Rukia, as Ichigo came in, seeing Rukia walk into the classroom.

When they both arrived in the classroom, Ichigo couldn't stop staring at her, making it obvious to Uuryu, and Sado.

When Rukia looked at Ichigo, Ichigo quickly turned his head, making Rukia almost chuckle, and looking back.

After class, Ichigo ran up to Rukia to give her a kiss, catching Rukia by surprise. Thank God that Orihime and Tatsuki didn't see that..

"H-hey! What are you doing?" said Rukia.

"Well, I just missed you, that's all." said Ichigo.

Rukia, looking at Ichigo with a blush.

"You look so cute when you blush, Rukia." said Ichigo about to hug her.

Tatsuki catching Ichigo by surprise "T-Tatsuki! What are you doing her-"

"I already know that you guys are dating now. Don't worry." said Tatsuki.

"Will you not tell anybody?" said Ichigo and Rukia at the same time.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anybody." said Tatsuki. "Your guys' secret is safe with me."

"But how did you find out..?" said Rukia.

"Keigo told me." "I wanted to see if it was true or not." said Tatsuki. "I guess it's true then." said Tatsuki.

Ichigo sighs. "Thanks, Tatsuki." said Ichigo.

"Ah, no problem." said Tatsuki.

Will Tatsuki keep their secret?


End file.
